Soundless Voice
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Sebastian hates Ciel now and it has been breaking the young demons heart in the process. OOC, slight Sebaciel.


**Soundless Voice**

**Summary: Sebastian hates Ciel now and it has been breaking the young demons heart in the process**

**Pairing: slight Sebaciel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

**(Ciel's POV)**

Cielwas looking out the window, watching the falling snow, he saw his butler, Sebastian sitting outside with a black cat in his hands, Ciel sighed and stood up, he walked into another room with a pure white piano in the middle, it had a small vase with a blue rosé in it, Ciel sat at the piano a started to gracefully move his fingers over the keys.

_At night when silence_

_envelopes the town_

_It is raining white_

Ever since Hannah turned Ciel into a demon, Sebastian has been acting differently, he doesn't smile anymore and doesn't make any of his snide remarks, it saddens him to see his butler like this.

_I hold up my palms_

_the snow melts as soon as I touched it_

_a transient piece of life_

Sebastian had always told Ciel that getting his soul was all that he cared about, but Ciel wanted more than that from his demon, but it's to late to tell him how he really feels about him.

_Snow accumulates without a sound_

_like light_

_you smile as you gather it_

Ciel knows his soul was Sebastian's prized possession, if only Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus hadn't interfered, Sebastian would've gotten his soul and he would be dead by now, Ciel sighed, suddenly a white dove had flown in the room and perched on the edge of the piano,"oh, did you come to hear me play,"Ciel pet the bird and continued playing.

_Hey, how do I sound?_

_Even if I reply, you_

_cannot hear anymore_

The dove started to chirp in time with Ciel's playing causing the young demon to smile,"at least you don't hate me, right little one,"the bird hopped onto his finger them onto his shoulder and nuzzled him, Ciel laughed and scratched its chest.

_Say you're in pain_

_say you're lonely_

Sebastian was outside petting a black cat, he couldn't get the boy out of his head, he feels like the boy shouldn't be punished for his actions,"what am I thinking, the little brat kept me from getting his soul,"the cat in his hands got scared by the sudden out burst and ran into the manor, Sebastian followed the young cat. He saw it turn a corner and go into a room, the sound of a piano resonated throughout the hallways, Sebastian peeked inside the room and his eyes widened when he saw his master pick up the cat and pet it.

_I'll find you_

_wherever you are..._

Sebastian had never heard his young master sing before, his voice sounded like an angels do to the piano mixing with it, he continued to stand there as Ciel pet the bird and kitten and kept playing.

_Don't leave me behind, aren't we always_

_together as one_

Ciel closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from crying,"I didn't ask for this,"he silently told himself, a single tear managed to escape and hit the key on the piano, the kitten could see his sadness and licked away the salty tear, Ciel smiled sadly and pet the kitten,"I'm okay, please don't worry,"he told them.

_As the snow becomes thicker_

_You gradually fade away_

_i can't do anything but embrace you_

Sebastian was shocked and surprised at the lyrics of Ciel's song,'_stop it Sebastian, he's no use to you anymore, just ignore him_,'his thoughts kept telling him to walk away and leave the boy, but it was like he was glued to the spot and couldn't look away.

_I wish, just one more time_

_to hear your voice_

_one more time, just one more time..._

_say my name..._

Ciel remembers that Sebastian no longer try's to call him by his name, instead he just says my lord, and young master. Ciel misses the teasing that the demon used to do just to annoy him,"I don't deserve this,"Ciel sighed.

_From your unfocused, blank eyes_

_a drop appeared_

Sebastian's eyes once filled with life, are now a dull red, void of any emotion, Ciel tried his hardest to get back his old butler but nothing seemed to work, so Ciel just gave up.

_In this gray world_

_everything has stopped_

_except for the quietly falling snow_

Everything seems like it's in black and white, everything seems the same, but it's still different, Ciel sighed and put the kitten in his lap and pet it's fur, ever since he became a demon his allergies have disappeared.

_You are becoming cold_

_your voice has not come back_

_we've given up understanding each other_

When Ciel and Sebastian left the manor, Ciel tried everything to figure out what was wrong with him, but eventually he gave up and they went their separate ways.

_Hear my voice, smile for me once more_

_I have ran out of tears_

_i cannot melt you..._

Ciel wishes Sebastian would just forgive him, so it can go back to normal, like how they were before Alois came along.

_If possible my voice_

_Take it all away_

_ and give it to the person dear to me_

Sebastian silently walked into the room and leaned onto the wall with his arms crossed as he listened,"_is this what he really thinks about me_,"Sebastian thought.

_If I'll be in a world alone_

_ without you just..._

_Take me away with you..._

Ciel wouldn't be able to live without Sebastian, no, not because he can't do anything by himself, because he really cares for the demon, but his pride wouldn't let him,"I wish I could tell him how I really feel, it's just that I...,"Ciel started to trail off.

_I love you, even that cannot be said_

_our era is about to close_

_forever_

"why can't I just say, I love you,"Sebastian was shocked, the boy had actually loved him, he was starting to feel the recoil of his actions of being so mean to the poor newborn demon,"heh, I bet he wouldn't love me back though,"Ciel chuckled.

_Even if I shout_

_i can't get you or your voice back_

_To the falling snow_

_Please don't stop falling _

_take me away with him_

_Everything transient my voice, my life_

_erase them all_

_until all is white..._

Ciel played the last few notes on the piano and sighed, he gasped when he heard clapping, Ciel turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Sebastian standing there,"S-Sebastian, what are you...doing in here,"Ciel turned his head away,"I came to get that kitten when I heard you,"Sebastian put a hand on his hip,"I'm sorry if I bothered you, I didn't mean to-,"Sebastian had wrapped his arms around Ciel in an embrace,"why didn't you tell me how you really felt, Ciel,"Sebastian whispered,"I thought you hated me...I-I just couldn't,"Ciel started to tear up,"just let it out Ciel, I'm no longer mad at you,"Sebastian smiled and rubbed his back, Ciel couldn't hold back the hot tears the streamed down his face, he clutched Sebastian's tail coat and cried on his chest,"Se-Sebstian,"Ciel whimpered,"good, just let go Ciel,"Sebastian muttered.

"I love you Sebastian,"Ciel said,"I love you too Ciel,"Ciel gasped and looked up at him,"really,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded,"I don't lie Ciel,"Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and kissed him, Ciel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck,"don't ever leave me, that's an order,"Ciel demanded,"yes, my love."


End file.
